Twilight 'n' Tower Prep
by T1gerCat
Summary: A kidnapping opens a door for more. Much more.
1. Introduction

intro

Vivian got up slowly rubbing her sore backside before putting her clothes on quickly shivering. Damn it really does get cold quickly in the woods. With a sarisfied smirk she picked up the camera and blew Kyle a kiss making sure to catch the satisfied smile he sent her way in response.

Whistling a tune she made her way slowly back to the barn her friends were. She had to get back before they woke up to go to school and no one should see her with her brother's best friend.

She had just opened the pool house door her sleepover was when she heard a low buzzing sound coming from it but never saw the needle that got plunged in her neck.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Vivian Darkbloom


	2. I get taken

Chapter 1: I get taken

I walked numbly further into the woods motivated by despair to keep looking for him.

"I don't want you Bella"

his voice kept repeating in my head. I don't know how long I was walking but at some point I lost control of my limbs and fell to the ground looking up at the cloudy sky not paying attention to the heavy droplets of rain spluttering on me.

I heard the lullaby Edward wrote me play from somewhere around me and for a moment my heart soared. Then I realized it was my cell phone and the soaring died bringing with a new wave of pain. I heard a buzzing sound and willingly allowed the abyss to shallow me.

I had the most strange dream.

There were series of white lights and I was being wheeled under them like a hospital. Then I was in a really cold room strapped to a hospital bed and a man in doctor's clothes and a mask was nearing me with a small medical shaw in his hand. A video played. it was about a school, special abilities and rules. A mechanic female voice kept telling me my name was Isabella Swan but I go by Izzie...

the abyss shallowed me again.

When I came to again, I was laying on a soft bed in a large room with maroon walls.

"what the..."

I exclaimed and got up as fast as possible but a splitting headache made me sit back on the bed. next to the bed was a desk with a stack of books on it, a black sleek netbook, a cell phone with the same logo and a small silverfish grey satchel large enough to hold the books. On the matching chair was laid out a maroon dress, short enough to make my eyebrows rise and a pair of black shoes with a kitten heel accompanied it. every item had a logo on them. A circle with a tower in the shape of the letter 'T' un the middle. The logo from my dream.

"Where the heck am I?"

I muttered and managed to stand up slowly. I was still dressed in my jeans and saw no reason to change, I'm not staying here wherever here is. The door led to a long corridor with a lot of doors like a dormitory. I followed the corridors to an outdoor space that looked a lot like a forest but a tall man in his forties dressed in a suit stopped me.

"Miss Swan, why are you without your uniform?"

"erm.. I'm sorry... What?"

"are you feeling alright miss Swan?"

he asked in a patronizing tone. My first instinct was to lie

"I'm fine! Who are you?"

"don't you know me?"

he looked straight into my eyes the same way Edward did when he was trying to read my mind. I decided to follow my instincts

"of course I do. Actually I do feel a little under the weather today, sir"

"you should lay down, why don't you skip the day Izzie?"

"thank you sir, I... I should do that"

I nodded and retraced my steps back to the building and into the room I had woken up. The room had a pretty blond girl in it this time. she was typing away on a laptop identical to the one that was on the desk next to the bed I woke up on.

"Hi"

I attempted to speak but it came out more like a squeak. the girl looked at me and simply kept working without even replying back.

I sat on the empty desk and opened the computer. On a whim I logged on to the internet but a female slightly mechanic voice informed me it was unavailable. it was the same voice from my dream...

"where am I?"

I whispered and to add to my confusion a message popped on the netbook.

"put the headphones on"

I blinked and since I was convinced that I was hallucinating I put the earphones on. the same voice from the video instructed me that I was to pretend that my name is Izzie Swan no matter what and that for all intent and purpose Bella Swan didn't exist.

"It will be as if I never existed"

Edward's cold, unemotional voice rang in my ears and I hunged forward feeling as if I were punched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blond girl look at me but I paid no attention.

I don't care what this voice says, I am Bella Swan!


	3. I have the best roomate, ever

Chapter 2: I have the best roommate, ever

I fell into a deep sleep and was woken up by the same female slightly metallic voice that kept repeating

"Izzie wake up, it's 7 o'clock"

I groaned and saw my roommate already awake applying more makeup than any face should be subjected to.

"morning"

I groaned, she smiled in response, or maybe smirked but I was too busy rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to notice.

"We'll be late, get dressed"

she told me motioned my attention to the clothes that were on the armchair for me. I nodded and I got dressed in the far too short maroon dress that was the school's uniform and slipped my shoes on. I made a mental note to ask where the heck I could get normal underwear as the tiny thong and even tinier bra in the dresser were not even close to what I'd ever wear.

I slung the satchel over my shoulder and followed my roommate out the door and let her lead to the cafeteria.

"what's your name?"

I asked her. my curiosity easily overpowered my natural shyness

"Vivian"

she dragger her name out as if she were trying in on, I raised an eyebrow as my eyes noticed a few movements on her face and my brain ordered me she was lying.

"Izzie"

I replied and we shook hands. I pulled her closer to me by the hand

"your name isn't Vivian, is it?"

she chuckled low

"nope. is yours Izzie"

I shook my head 'no'

"Alison"

"Bella"

"Let's keep the pretense up when we're with others"

we shared a smile and opened the door that led to very large cafeteria. Much to my surprise I saw there was no personnel. Vivian saw my scrutinized face and pointed to a series of microwaves to the far wall

"when you go close to them, put your phone in front of the speaker like thingy on the left. One of the microwaves will light up with your name. open the door and you will find inside a tray with your favorite breakfast"

I nodded surprised and allowed her to go first to show me. true enough when we got close and she used her ID the 3rd microwave lit up the name 'Vivian' as the metallic voice I was steadily growing accustomed to pronounced the name. she opened the door and took the with toast, fruit and coffee. she motioned me to do the same. the microwave next to hers renounced my new name and i opened the door. I was surprised to find a tray with strawberry pancakes and a steaming mug with coffee. Alison and i sat at a table together. I took a bite of my breakfast and almost moaned.

"these are amazing. my nana would make them for me every weekend. I haven't had pancakes since she died. how did..."

"whisper knows that kind of stuff"

she shrugged

"who?"

"whisper 119. the computer that keeps this whole place running. weren't you paying any attention to the orientation video?"

"I was a little preoccupied with the crazy doc and his shaw to pay any sort of attention to the world around me"

i said not really wanting to say exactly what else i had been thinking.

"how long have you been here?"

i asked her a few moments later

"about six months now. what's your ability?"

"my ability?"

"yeah"

she looked at me like i was a retard. Frankly I felt like one.

"what's yours?"

she gave me a smoldering smirk, looked around us and closed her eyes. i watched in fascination as her tanned skin became pale, her long blond curls turned a deep auburn shade, her face turned shape and she opened her eyes showing me that her blue orbs were now a deep chocolate brown. For a moment I thought she's hot until I realised with a shock that I was looking at me.

"wow"

I saw myself smirking and blowing me a kiss. she blinked again and her looks went back to the ones I had seen this morning.

"you change your appearance"

i said dumbly and she nodded

"what's yours?"

she repeated.

"the voice.. Whisper 119... in the video said something about 'Perception', to read peoples facial expressions and figure out the bearer's thoughts and feelings"

her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed together

"you shouldn't remember that... maybe your power is something else that won't allow you to believe the identity Whisper gave you"

"A shield"

I whispered

"why do you look so plain? you're not wearing makeup or even any makeup"

Alison's snaky tone and sneering voice brought Alice to me and the hole that was carved into my chest the previous day worsened. I gasped and hugged myself afraid my chest will rip open

"Izzie? Izzie!"

i heard a voice in the background and fought the memories away trying to focus on it. i felt a pair of arms enveloping me until the pain in my chest went away

"I'm sorry"

I whispered unable to look at her, ashamed for myself

"why the hell are you sorry? whoever made you feel like that should be sorry"

she said forcefully

"who was it?"

"my boyfriend left me just before I was taken"

I said in a low voice. she shook her head

"men! the best way to get over them is to get under someone else"

she gave me what I had come to realize was her customary smirk and i couldn't help but smiling back. maybe being at a new school wasn't so bad for my heart...


	4. Headmaster

Chapter 3: Headmaster

Vivian had the same schedule as me which hit me kind of strange considering she's been here for 6 months already but no one, not even me, looks a horse at its teeth. Definitely when its the school's Bitch that makes everyone look down as she walks by.

unfortunately a girl in blue cardigan stopped us right before we entered a class and informed me the head master wanted to see me so i had to say goodbye to Vivian and be led to a different building where I was seen by the headmaster. the same guy I had seen the day before.

'Time to win a golden globe' I thought as his small eyes locked on mine

"miss swan"

"headmaster"

"please take a seat"

I smiled politely and sat down. I noticed the visitor armchair were a little low. Just enough closer to the ground to make the guest feel inferior to whomever sat behind the large desk.

"Isabella Swan"

he started.

"Attributes - Intelligence, loyalty and courage. Flaw - stubbornness and a quick temper"

'you have no idea how quick' I thought with a mental sneer

"Psychological profile reveals a sensitive core, 'still misses the dog she lost right before her big move'"

Snoopy? Not even Edward knows about snoopy!

"Where did you get that?"

I asked but he ignored me. story of my life!

"Fails miserably at all sports but loves reading, swimming and competitive dancing. We have an excellent swim team along with our sports"

he gave me a smile like he was trying to sell me a bad car

"not a team player"

I deadpanned. seriously I hurt people in teams, just ask Mike!

"yet. Despite excellent leadership potential subject prefers to go her own way. You know Isabella you seem like a remarkable young woman. I hope we're going to become friends"

yeah... I'll take my chances on an agree vampire, thank you very much.

"why am I here? what is this place and when can I go home?"

once again he ignored my question

"the right question, Isabella, is who are you? Why did you let offer yourself to get killed in the spring?"

my stomach tightened. I forced my myself to answer

"i thought he had my mother"

he smiled in a pleased way. I remembered what Edward told me about some royal family in Italy, are they interrogating me?

"real reason? he was a challenge. Don't get me wrong I'm sure you wanted to get your mother to safety but you also wanted to test your limits. Tower Prep was built expressly for student like you. Young people who think that they're out of step with the rest of he world, when the fact is that everybody else is lagging behind"

"and Tower Prep is where exactly?"

because I'm outtalk here

"where you are geographically is not as important as where you are mentally my dear. As a student here you're gonna follow an intensive program to master what we call 'you unique potential'. Any questions"

"yes"

he smiled

"your parents know where you are"

he told me pleased. i felt shock hit me. okay, sure, Renée is an airhead that if this guy sugarcoated her would agree on me being here, but Charlie? there is no way he would agree to me coming here. did my relationship with Edward angered him so that he shipped me off without a goodbye?

I stood up and left the office before the tears could flow my cheeks. the same girl as before walked me silently to the class and i walked inside. i dropped silently next to Alicia and stared at the high definition monitor where a picture of what looked to me like a rat orgy was. the classroom was tiny, only ten kids big. Alicia touched my arm but i shook my head. I didn't want to talk.

the old, granddad looking professor didn't reprimand me for being late just gave me a sad glance that only fueled my anger. I hate being pitied. I ignored the clown student that kept making stupid remarks and as soon as the class was over i stomped back to my room where angry tears flew down my cheeks until i fell asleep.

I felt a pair of icy lips on my arm biting hard. A pair of red eyes glared at me. James was laughing at me for being so stupid as to be alone with him. Only when he pulled his head back from my wrist I saw it was Edward. His eyes red filled with my blood. His lips twisted into a cruel crooked smile. A thin river of blood flew down from the corner of his lips and splattered onto the thick forest ground.

"Oops, I guess i did kill you after all"

his musical voice sang to me. On the side I saw Charlie and Renée talking on how they never should have had me.

"my mother wanted an abortion"

Renée said sadly and Charlie nodded

"it would have been for the best"

he agreed and my eyes fluttered open. someone was brushing my hair

"hey, do you feel any better?"

Vivian asked me and I didn't have the strength to send her away. I shook my head

"he's lying you know"

"you don't know that"

"I'm a bitch but I know my parents would never ship me off here. you're like the virgin Mary, why would you be sent here?"

I chuckled at that and filled her on my story, glossing over the part that my boyfriend is, was, a vampire. she rolled her eyes and told me about her life. she is seventeen years old from a small town called Rosewood, very close to Philadelphia. she had an older brother who was a crack head but loved to sleep around with his friends. i got the feeling (plus that new power in me) told me she was leaving something out but I didn't care. we skipped the rest of the classes simply hanging out.


	5. Escape

Chapter 4 : Escape

Even though we skipped our classes Whisper 119 didn't kick our collective asses and gave us our homework. While studying Vivian told me her way of getting over someone, besides the part that you get under someone else.

First step of how to get over someone? Fake it till you make it.

I spent about a month at TP faking smiles, faking interest in dull conversations, faking interest in the people around me and faking that I was fine and hid the cringe every time the word 'boyfriend' was spoken. Instead I took the advice Headmaster had given me and followed the school protocol, i.e. study hard, play hard & work on your ability.

The second step on how to get over someone? Make a list of what you hate about them and make sure to remind yourself of it every time you start to miss them. 

I hate how Esme played the mommy card like an expert making me alienate my own mommy.

I hate how Alice took over my life and changed it to fit her ideas.

I hate how Emmett always made fun of how human I am making me hate myself.

I hate how perfect Rosalie is making me feel inferior.

I hate how Jasper couldn't or wouldn't be near me making me resent myself for smelling good.

I hate how Edward altered me to what he thought was an ideal teenage girl for him.

I hate how Carlisle was always there to fill in blanks about vampire history making me look at him like a daddy.

Of course I chose to ignore that no one forced me to change and that I could have held on to Bella all along. Its easier to blame others that own up to your mistakes.

Third and final step on how to get over someone? Revenge.

I had started working out losing weight and gaining it back slowly in muscles. I was swimming and running daily and had even remembered how to find back the Bella that had moved to Forks all those months ago and work on her to make her a better person. When Alicia pestered, flirted and all but slept with the Headmaster to throw a masquerade dance for Halloween I had a bunch of guys waiting in line to go with me.

Take that Eddie!

Two days before the Dance I woke up to Whisper's voice reminding me that its 7 am and to Alicia dancing around in the room wearing only her underwear.

"Morning"

I croaked and she smiled at me singing a PCD song into her large round brush. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes. Soon we were entering the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table where we chatted over our Dance plans.

"Dance starts at eight, right?"

"Right"

I replied as we made plans on a napkin.

"Gnomes come out around 9 when security beams open. Did you get Headmaster to push them till eleven?"

"yep"

she smirked in a 'I got a secret' way and sipped her coffee.

"and you? Are you ready?"

she asked me, I finished chewing and nodded.

"I have an ability class today so it will be easy to expand my shield over you too"

we shared a smile and went on with our day. Early in the afternoon I had my ability class. When I met Edward he 'helped' me acknowledge out my mental shield, and my 'helped' I mean forced. When I first got here I realized I could read people's expressions as well.

"hey Coach"

I greeted with a smile the athletic woman and stepped into the circular carpet and sat down. Coach walked up behind me and we started. Dish of the day?

Medidtation.

"Close your eyes. Visualize a ball of white light floating right behind your eyes. Focus on the energy of the ball -know that it is full of strength and power. Try hard to FEEL these qualities in the energy of the ball"

Coach's voice became nothing but a murmur as I felt a small bubble filling my body.

"Let that light expand beyond your body. At first see the light expand just an inch out from your body. Now let it expand a little more -two inches, four inches... Let the light expand to form an oval around your whole body. Now let that oval of white light expand to form a perfect circle of energy around you, expanding until it is about six feet across""

I opened my eyes and was suddenly watching everything through clear, thick plastic. It was beautifully invigorating and claustrophobic at the same time

"Now let the visual image of the light dissipate, but know that its protection and strength remain with you. You may relax now"

I blinked a few times quickly, my vision restoring to normal. Coach handed me a small glass of water and I drank it without questions.

"You're making amazing progress"

"thank you Coach, it feels natural to expand my shield now"

I smiled at the vibrant woman and laid back on the thick karate matress that covered the whole room.

"You never told me your ability"

she chuckled.

"its quite similar to yours actually. I have a shield too, only mine was never mental"

"wow"

I commented. I was about to ask her more questions but my phone rang and Whisper's voice rang out.

"It's 5 o'clock. It's time for you to get ready"

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"That's my que"

"Be careful tonight"

Her warning froze me.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time a dance happened year was in the '50's. That's all"

she shooed me away but the warning in her eyes was real. I headed quickly back to my dorm. Alison was fiddling over a map we had drawn earlier in the month during our morning run.

"hey!"

"hey, what's wrong?"

"Coach gave me a warning to 'be careful' at the dance tonight"

Alicia blanched

"you think she knows?"

"we did ask for the first dance in 60 years AND for curfew to be pushed at least one hour"

Alicia mulled it over and then shook her head.

"too late for second thoughts now Bell"

she said in a patronising tone that normally would piss me off. However after living with the girl for almost six months I knew it was her way to keep people away from her. I took a shower and we both sat on my bed to get ready.

"Alison, you never told me how you convinced Headmaster to agree. When I approached him and told him about how good it would be for our social skills he blew me off with a comment about 'hand and eye co-ordination'"

I exclaimed as Ali was curling my hair. she chuckled

"I have leverage. You don't!"

"What kind of leverage?"

she smirked

"I hid a pair of my panties in his desk. If he refused I'd say he raped me"

I almost spit on my orange juice.

"sometimes you seriously scare me"

she laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Soon dressed in party dresses (approved by the headmaster of course) and carrying our bags with our laptops, pda's and food to last us we headed to cafeteria where the party was held.

"This sucks"

Martin a guy that had a crush on Ali came up to us. He was right, the party did suck. the music was horrible and no one danced.

"Maybe we can fix it"

Ali threw him a killer 100wat smile and pushed him to the dance floor. I smirked and leaned against the wall for a moment until some guy whose name I didn't know pulled me to the dance floor. In less than an hour the party actually had some life in it and even the chaperones were dancing.

It was time.

I gave my dancing partner an excuse and walked out a side door to the yard. No security beams were out yet as Ali had managed to get the Headmaster to push curfew an hour. We took off our heeled shoes and dresses stuffing everything in our bags and left dressed only in tight black full body leotards we took off running straight into the woods.

We ran for what felt like hours but it was only minutes. We both fell quite a few times but thankfully neither broke skin. Soon we were in a clearing that was surrounded by gnomes.

"shit!"

Alicia swore

"weren't they supposed to be pushed back too?"

I asked her but she shrugged

"okay, now we also need to evade the guards who have night vision. piece of cake"

I grumbled and grabbed her hand consciously I pushed my shield to cover her and we kept on running.

"The wall!"

"where is it?"

"straight ahead"

Alicia told me and we took off again. we were within touching distance of the blasted wall (according to Alison) when the gnomes grabbed us. Alison kicked her captors like a wildcat. I mimicked her silently thanking the self defense class Charlie had made me take. with a well aimed kick to the 'bowels of any mans power' I was free and grabbing a fallen tree branch I hit the gnome that had Alison.

she smiled

"Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be ok, meet me in our room"

she insisted and I took off running for our room. security beams were now visible and moving around. I chose to ignore them and run straight through them by the side door and straight into my dorm. as soon as i closed the door behind me someone was banging on it. I hid in thnre the legs and arms off of my leotard and wrapped a towel around me. Only then I opened the door to be faced with an agry headmaster.

oops!


	6. Escape, part 2

Chapter 5: Escape part 2

Headmaster pushed his way inside and I took a few steps back. He closed and locked the door behind him. What the? Then he blinked and changed his shape to Alison.

"You little..."

I threatened and for once she didn't continue. Instead she looked positively freaked out.

"We have to go. NOW!"

"Alison? What's wrong?"

"They're after me. I'm going to West Campus"

"Oh, Ali..."

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Follow us, your shield allows you to be truly invincible. Once the guards are gone, we'll get out of here"

She said in a false bravado of her usual tone. I nodded and hugged her tightly. She took nothing with her before she left our room besides her heart shaped locket.

I quickly changed clothes into my school uniform and packed her bag inside mine and snuck out the room. I saw Ali being taken away by the school guards aka the Gnomes and I followed. I gotta admit having a shield as an ability is wicked cool considering a part of it is masking me completely. I hid as she was escorted into the West Campus and watched as the doctor from my dreams injected her with a clear liquid.

Well... was about to inject her with something. I knocked it out of his hand and we took off running. West Campus is much like the actual school but darker. Black in place of maroon and frankly it looks like a cheap knockoff of teen slasher movies. To top it all, we had no layout of it so we pretty much ran blindly using nothing but Alison's perfect sense of direction. We ran through the dorms and broke a window to get to the forest. We took a wrong turn and then the right one and soon we were in the woods with four other kids that used the underground tunnels.

"Ali?"

the blond athletic guy said. Alison bit her lip, gave him a big saucy smirk and nodded. the guy hugged her so hard he lifted her off the ground. The buzzing sound of gnomes was heard

"Less hugging, more running anyone?"

the other guy who wore glasses said and we all took off running till we reached a clearing.

"who is he?"

I asked Alison who looked completely free for the first time.

"my brother"

"the crack head?"

"HEY!"

I asked and he bellowed. Ali rolled her eyes and nodded

"Jason"

he said extending his hand

"Bella"

I replied and shook it. I glanced behind him.

"I'm Gabe and these are CJ and Suki"

the guy with the glasses introduced himself and the two girls with them. Alison looked at the girls with disdain. The Asian girl, Suki, took her phone out.

"We can't let you go"

she said and both she and CJ did something with their phones that zapped like a stun gun.

"You don't want to do this"

Jason said. CJ rolled her eyes and said in a dreamy voice

"Oh, but I do. Daddy will be so happy"

"I think, it would make you feel very good about yourselves if you used the guns on each other"

Gabe said and much to my amazement the girls as he instructed. the zapped each other and fell down unconscious

"what the...?"

"Gabe has the ability of hypersuation"

Jason replied to his sister who snorted

"Useful"

I replied before we took off running once again till we reached a wide river. We swam through it and found ourselves in an even thicker forest.

"You must promise me something"

Edward's voice was heard. I felt my eyes open wide and we all crept towards it. There we could see Edward breaking up with me in the forest. I opened my mouth but Ali's brother put his hand over my mouth and shook his head. We watched as Edward left using vampire speed and 'past me' tried to follow. We watched as 'past me' gave up hope and fell to the murky ground where a woman in red clothes came to her and injected her with something. then she instructed a man to lift 'past me' and they ran away almost as fast as Edward.

"what the hell was that?"

Gabe asked

"the past"

Alison whispered. I was still staring at my phone that had been left behind. Jason took it and held it out for me. I felt Alison hug me.

"are you alright?"

I nodded

"I got over him a while ago but seeing him..."

"who breaks up with someone in the freaking woods?"

Jason said and i shrugged

"Edward apparently"

"I have a better question"

Gabe said.

"when are we?"

we all looked at each other. That IS a good question. I led them to Charlie's house and sure enough my truck was there. Inside it was my school bag just like I left it over eight months ago. I took it and opened the house's front door. On the kitchen table was the paper with the date on it. September, 16th 2011

"We're back in time"

I noted. Alison broke in an infectious crazy laughter that had all of us literally rolling on the floor. We were still laughing an hour later when Charlie came home.

"What the..."

"Hey Daddy"

I panted trying to stop laughing.

"Who are these people?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

I rasped, my voice hoarse from laughing so hard for so long.

"Try me"

"well..."

"we were abducted by a group of crazy people and taken to a super duper special school for gifted kids"

"we stayed there for almost a year"

"we managed to escape"

"and we came back to find out that no time had passed"

I started and we all told Charlie. He shook his head and walked away.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could have said so Bells. Have fun with your friends"

**THE End**


End file.
